


Strength of Will

by BeCullen



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCullen/pseuds/BeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane didn’t realize the depth of his strength.  That was until Ty was threatened.  Now, he really knows what he lives for, or in this case, who he would die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to my boo, jagr9563 for pre-reading this hot mess and general cheerleading. Also, thank you to Venis_Envy for being my wonderful beta on this story.

Sweat was dripping off of Zane’s brow as his head hung low to his chest, or maybe it was blood, he couldn’t tell anymore. His mind was starting to break along with his body. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Up until this point, his sanity and strength of will had been fueled by his love for Ty. Every time he thought he would break, that he could not take another blow or cut or burn, his mind would grab hold of everything Ty stood for in his life and use those thoughts to brace against the next assault. Visions of Ty were all Zane had to grasp onto as he fought through what could only be considered hell on earth. 

Ty’s gorgeous, vivid, hazel eyes and how they would sparkle when he was aroused or up to something; his devious grin that always meant Zane would be along for a wild ride; his sleek, toned body that could take Zane’s own body to such heights of ecstasy; the way Ty looked at him, touched him, loved him. These thoughts had gotten him through the hours or days, by now he’d lost all track of time, of endless torture. 

His captors must be taking shifts, as well. He hadn’t had the same one twice. They always made sure he was awake to feel every bit of searing pain that they inflicted on him. Each one seemed to be more ruthless than the last, but all wanted the same thing: Ty. They didn’t know they were seeking information on Ty, specifically. All they knew was that somehow Zane knew who Antonio de la Vega’s assassin was and where they could find him. They were correct. Zane had all the details on the person who had killed de la Vega.

It was Ty. 

Zane knew it was Ty after their little adventure in New Orleans. Quite a few people knew, actually, but after New Orleans, the Cartel only knew of Zane, and he wanted to keep it that way. That was the only way he could be sure that the people he loved and cared for would be safe. If he broke, showed any emotion, flinched even in the slightest bit, he could give away details that would lead them to Ty or any of the Sidewinder crew. The mask Zane wore, once upon a time, the mask that Ty had so carefully and meticulously chipped away at during the past year was back in full force in an attempt to give nothing away.

At first, he had hoped that he would be rescued fairly quickly, maybe by Ty or Nick. Zane knew Ty would be going insane trying to find him, maybe even enlisting the help of his best friend. Zane and Nick had bonded over the past few months and he considered Nick a real friend, now. He knew that Nick must be crazy-worried as well. 

As the beatings and interrogations continued, his hope began to fade. It had been so long at this point, since his capture, and Zane began to fear that he was mortally wounded. The last round of torture provided several deep cuts to his abdomen. If his suspicions were true, he knew he wouldn’t survive much longer. He had lost too much blood. The Cartel was getting desperate and their actions were becoming more sadistic with each attempt to drive the information from Zane. 

It might be better this way, actually. If he died here, the Cartel would dispose of his body and with any luck he wouldn’t be found - and Ty would remain oblivious as to what happened to him and, above all, Ty would be safe. All he could hope and pray for at this point was for Ty to remain off the Cartel’s radar and not see Zane like this. Zane was past saving now. 

Zane drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night and woke with a start when the door opened with a bang. He lifted his head only a few inches from where he was seated in a straight back chair, hands tied behind his back and a rope around his exposed chest to keep him upright. He had very little strength left in him, and his breaths were becoming labored. It was a struggle to stay awake and lucid.

The man who entered was a stranger to Zane. This didn’t mean that he hadn’t been in his presence though. Zane had met plenty of people in Miami while he was drunk or high that he was sure he could not recognize today. Something about this man, in particular, put Zane on alert. Maybe it was the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

“Xander. Or should I say Zane,” the man scoffed as he approached where Zane was sitting.

Grabbing Zane by his hair and jerking his head up to make eye contact, the smarmy man leaned forward into Zane’s face. He tilted his head and brought his mouth close enough to Zane that Zane could feel and smell his rancid breath.

“Do you remember me? Get a good look at me now, boy,” he all but spit in his face. “No? Well, I remember you. I remember very well how you liked to spend you time at our little parties. Saw you pick up more than one guy and leave into the back with him.”

Zane kept as still as he could, blood turning to ice in his veins. He kept his breathing as steady as possible. He didn’t remember him, but his stomach dropped at the realization of what was going to happen next. He wished his wounds would have finished him in the night. And, the thought of Ty or Nick coming to his rescue after what he knew was coming made his stomach roil. He couldn’t let them see or even know what had happened to him. It would kill them both.

Zane’s mind began to race. He knew there was no way out, but that didn’t deter his survival instinct from kicking in. He hadn’t noticed the two men come up behind him until they cut his ropes and hauled him up like he weighed nothing. Dragging him over to the waist high table, Zane tried to resist. It was no use. His strength was gone, and his captives were too strong. All he could do was unwillingly submit to their mercy. 

They laid him facedown onto the table and tied his hands above his head to the opposite side. He had lost his shirt days ago and now they cut what was left of his jeans and underwear from his body. He pulled on the ropes holding him and kicked out with his legs in a futile attempt to get free. The cuts on his stomach burned and felt like he was being cut all over again. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on without passing out from the pain and fear that was building inside him. The men were laughing while they tied his ankles to opposite sides of the table’s legs and encouraged the man that had spoken to him.

Rough hands rubbed along his spine, causing the cuts to begin to bleed again, and down along his hips to his thighs. Gritting his teeth, Zane braced himself for the breach that he knew was coming. Fighting it would only make it hurt worse, but Zane’s body was reacting of its own volition. His torturer gave a throaty laugh and grabbed Zane’s hips, his fingers digging into Zane’s flesh. Zane felt a brush against his buttocks and thighs and tried to jerk away. At that moment, he heard shouts and gunfire from the hallway. The two men who had secured him to the table started toward the door, firearms raised, as the door burst open swinging on its hinges.

Zane turned his head towards the sound and was conscious long enough to see Nick fire on the two men before spotting Zane. The look of shock, terror, and then anger on Nick’s face was the last thing Zane saw before his world faded to black.

********************************************************************************************************

Nick and Ty had split at the junction of the hallway to search for Zane quicker. They had finally located him at this location using a long forgotten tracker placed in one of Zane’s shoes by Burns. Nick still couldn’t believe that it took them so long to locate Zane’s whereabouts. Easing around the next corner, Nick walked into the path of two heavily armed men. He had no choice but to open fire to defend himself. Before he could finish them both, they were able to yell something in Spanish and fire a few rounds. He knew that the element of surprise was lost to them now, and he had to search as quickly as possible to find Zane. He only hoped he wasn’t too late for Zane and Ty’s sake. 

Nick kicked in the door at the end of the hall and immediately fired upon two more armed men. As the men fell, he saw what lay behind them in the room. Zane, tied to a table, was looking at him through barely opened eyes, cuts, bruises and burns covered his torso but what he saw next almost brought him to his knees. A man standing behind Zane with his pants down holding onto Zane who Nick could now see was completely naked. The anger that welled up in Nick was so vivid and sudden that his blood felt like a flash pan of fire and heat. All he saw was red as Zane’s eyes closed and he realized what the man was about to do to him. In less than a split second, the man assaulting Zane dropped with a bullet through his forehead. 

Nick grabbed the man pulling up his pants and flipping him over so that Ty would not see what had happened. He knew that he would be haunted for many nights to come and wanted to spare Ty the same fate. Quickly, and as gently as he could, Nick released Zane from his bonds and pulled him off the table into his arms. At first, he could not tell if Zane was breathing and he had a moment of panic.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t do this to me Zane. Don’t do this to Ty. Come on now, breath. Give me a sign here,” Nick all but begged with tears streaming down his face as he fumbled to check for a pulse. He had momentarily forgotten that his radio was open and that the rest of the team could hear him. 

Ty’s voice cracked across the signal. “Nick! Did you find him? Is he... is he alive? Nick!”

“Six, get over here to the east wing, last door of the second hallway. Doc get over here, now,” Nick barked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Nick finally felt a faint pulse on Zane’s neck, but he could tell that he had lost a great deal of blood and was most likely going into shock. Reaching for Zane’s tattered clothing, Nick covered as much of his lower body as he could. There was no way he could hide the fact that Zane was naked, but he hoped that he could distract Ty enough that he would not realize what went down.

Ty came to a sliding halt inside the doorway grabbing the door jamb to stop his momentum. He was panting harshly and his eyes were wild as he took in the scene. Nick looked up at him with tears in his eyes and could only imagine the expression on his own face.

“Oh god, no,” Ty cried as he lurched across the room and fell to his knees beside Zane. Tears were streaming down his face as he reached to pull Zane from Nick’s arms. Nick grasped his arm and spoke softly to gain his attention. 

“Ty, he’s alive. Barely holding on but alive for now. Doc will get here and fix him up.”

Ty cradled Zane in his arms and wept as he brushed his hand along Zane’s brow, down the side of his face while whispering words of love and reassurance to him. Ty hugged Zane to him and sobbed, rocking him slightly. Doc reached them a few moments later and gently went to work to patch Zane up as much as he could until the ambulance arrived. Ty never released Zane and neither Kelly nor Nick attempted to make him. The rest of Sidewinder along with Preston and Julian made their way to their location. The tension in Zane's friends was evident as they took in the scene and Zane's tortured body. 

Kelly reached up and gave Ty’s shoulder a squeeze, “Ty, he’s hurt pretty bad but I don’t think any of his wounds are life-threatening if we get him to the hospital quickly. The ambulance should be here any minute. He’ll be all right,” Kelly reassured Ty. Ty gave him a nod and wiped the tears from his face, trying to get his emotions under control.

“Ty?” Zane spoke so softly that Ty almost didn't hear him. Looking down into Zane’s face, Ty gasped in relief to see his eyes open and focusing on him.

“Zane, yes it’s me. Dammit, don’t scare me like that. Now, stay awake. Help is almost here and we’ll get you fixed up.”

Zane’s mouth opened slightly as he whispered, “love you, Ty.”

Ty hugged Zane tighter to his chest and gave a half sobbed reply, “I love you, too, Zane. I love you. More than anything.”

Zane’s eyes closed again as his body finally relaxed into Ty's arms. Ty tightened his grip on Zane and leaned over him to give him a kiss. His relief was felt by all.


End file.
